Welcome to Insane Islands!
by Tricks
Summary: Kind of like the title says! D Bwuahah! YOU MUST READ MY GARBAGE. Warning: There is odd pairings!
1. Let's play Hide and Go Seek!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, although I wish I did. Bwuahah. But I'm sure everyone else out there does wish the same, so I'll let them have it. n_n" Heheh. Oh yeah. Kry-chan (a friend of mind) "owns" Riku, so NO TOUCHING - BAHAHAHAH. _ And...well, don't ask who I own. And people may be OOC (out of character) so if you comment they are, well DUH I just told you here!  
  
Note: I have not completed the game. =D Cheese me. I'm in Agra-bah or whatever!  
  
Note2: I have NO idea who anyone is, HAHA. Actually, I have some ideas, but if I get anything wrong, I told you the people may be OOC, so BAHAH!  
  
Note3: This is MY story. I can put whatever I want in it that is not deleted, YAHAHAH! So if you don't like it, go buzz off! Phaha. ~~~~~  
  
The sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky. It was noon: lunch time. Two boys and a girl raced towards a shack, seeing who would be first to grab something to eat. As usual, the silver-haired boy made it first; followed by the brunette, then the red-haired girl. The brunette let out a cry of defeat and threw his hands up, tackling the silver-haired boy (and we're sure he wouldn't have made if it the silver-haired boy didn't want it to happen). From there on a wrestling match started. The red-haired girl giggled and sat in a seat across the other room, staying clear of the wrestling boys. She nibbled on a sandwich she took from the table, eating as she watched.  
  
Eventually the two boys broke off, but not before some shoving. The shoving was broken off by a woman, who ordered that the kids either eat, or go bury themselves in the sand. The kids quieted then and ate their lunch. Then they sprang out, all three of them, and sprinted down to the docks.  
  
All three sat on the end of the dock, their legs swinging, their hair floating around in the strong breeze. "It's really nice today." The girl commented, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The other two nodded in agreement, caught up in a staring contest. The girl noticed she did not receive a verbal response. She turned her head, her aquamarine eyes watching the two stare at each other.  
  
"All you two do is try to top each other, don't you?" She stood and placed her hands on her hips, giving a playful glare. "Well, Sora here can try all he wants, but he'll never top me!" The silver-haired boy smirked. The brunette scowled and made a lunge, but the silver-haired boy avoided and watched the brunette land in the shallow water. The two left on the docks laughed.  
  
The girl tried to stop laughing, only half successful. "You know, Riku, you could at least try and let Sora win sometimes." The girl commented. The silver-haired boy turned, giving her a playfully shocked look. "Let -him- win? Me? Never." He smirked.  
  
She shook her head and hopped down next to Sora, who was sulking in the water. "Don't tell me you're giving up already, Sora. Come on, you can beat him!" She cheered him on. Sora looked up. "You think so, Kairi?" The girl nodded. "I know you can beat him! You'll just have to try a littler harder, okay?" The brunette smiled brightly. "Okay!" He stood, hopping back up onto the empty dock. "Hey, where'd Riku go?" Kairi blinked, climbing up, standing besides Sora. She looked around. "I don't know. He was here a minute ago...!"  
  
"I'll bet he got tired of beating me over and over." Sora scratched his head and sat on the dock, grumbling. "Naw, I bet he ran away!" Kairi giggled. "You think?" Before Kairi could answer, there were footsteps on the dock. "I think I shouldn't leave to get another sandwich while you two are talking again." Kairi and Sora turned, seeing Riku behind them, his arms crossed, a challenging smirk on his face still.  
  
Riku grinned. "So, I ran away, eh?" "You sure did!" Kairi giggled a little. "I'll make you run away then!" Riku grabbed Kairi, who squealed. He went into tickle-Kairi-game; laughing at her while she shook with laughter from tickles. Sora laughed a little, watching Riku make Kairi laugh her head off. He couldn't help but think he was being watched, and turned a little, seeing a shadow move away from him.  
  
Sora felt a little weirded out from that, glancing around. Maybe it was the sun. Yeah, it would have to be a trick of the light; the sun was still high up, after all. He glanced back uneasily one more time, before being tackled by Riku. "Hey, Sora, didn't you hear us callin' you?" Sora squirmed and tried to shove Riku off, but was unable to succeed. "I was just thinking, now get off!" "I didn't know you thought, Sora! I'm so shocked!" Riku fell back, pretending to be dead of a heartattack. "Riku, don't tease Sora that way!" Kairi had recovered from her tickle attack and went over, patting Sora on the back.  
  
She paused for a moment, then. "Hey, isn't it Selphie's birthday today?" "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Sora hopped up, "accidentally" kicking Riku, who was still pretending to be zonked out on the dock floor. "Hey, Riku, let's go!" There wasn't a response. "Riku, come on!" Sora grumbled. Kairi nodded. "Yeah, Riku, it's not funny to act like that!" Riku wasn't moving. He really did look dead. "Riku!" Kairi laughed nervously. "Maybe he doesn't want to go!" Sora frowned. "Yeah...I guess..." "I got it! Check to see if he's alive, kay? Bye!" Kairi raced off, leaving Sora there.  
  
"What?! Hey, Kairi, wait!" It was too late, Kairi was already out of sight. It was odd that she could run that fast when she could never keep up before. Sora shook his head and went over to Riku, kneeling next to him and shoving him. "Hey, Riku, come on! Kairi's going to beat us there!" Riku still didn't move. Sora started to panick. "Riku, come on, Riku!" He leaned closer, poking Riku in the chest.  
  
Riku spontaneously grabbed Sora and pulled him close, laughing...well, laughing what Sora throught was evil. "I got'cha!" Riku pinned Sora down, grinning. Sora pouted. "Riku, that's not funny! You scared me!" Riku smirked. "I scared you, did I? It proves I'm better!" Riku cackled.  
  
A spontaneous explosion nearby about blasted them to kingdom come. The dock collapsed and the two fell into the water; Riku on bottom, Sora on top. Riku could hear people above them, and slapped Sora awake. "Hey, get up!" Sora shifted and snuggled into Riku. He obviously had been knocked out from the explosion. Riku grinned, then dumped Sora into some of the deeper water, and kicked some wood off of him, crawling up to shore.  
  
"What the heck was going on?" He crossed his arms, glaring at four people in front of him: Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Selphie giggled and skipped over, playfully punching Riku in the shoulder, receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in response. "You missed my birthday party, you mean old goat!" Riku's left eye twitched. "What?" "We were having fireworks for Selphie, ya, but she screwed it up, ya!" Wakka grumbled. "Fireworks? Weird." Riku eyed Selphie, then turned and peered at the water where Sora should have been.  
  
"So where's Sora, Riku?" Kairi questioned, dusting herself off, like the rest. "He's asleep. You knocked him out, SELPHIE." Riku glared at her. Selphie squeaked and hopped back behind Tidus and Wakka, sulking. "I did not!" She squeaked, now feeling safe behind the other two. Tidus and Wakka eyed each other, then shook their head.  
  
Riku frowned when Sora didn't come out. It had been awhile. He grinned. Of course! Sora had probably pretended to be out cold like he had earlier. But surely he would have heard him moving, because there was no way Sora could hold his breath that long. No one on the freaky island could. He hopped in and strolled over, not able to find Sora. Now it was Riku's turn to panick, although he wouldn't show it.  
  
"Hey guys, I think Sora went missing! Guess that makes me number one, eh?" Riku laughed. Kairi narrowed her eyes. (A/N: I typed ears! Hah! XD) "As if you weren't in the first place. What do you mean missing, Riku?! That's not funny!" "Ya, I think I'll go home, ya..." Wakka jogged off, dragging Selphie and Tidus behind him. No one would want to hang around an angry Kairi. She was worse than a hyper Selphie.  
  
Kairi put her hands on her hips. "Now what do you mean Sora went missing, Riku?! Where is he?!" Riku glared at her. "Hey, now don't get all upset at me! I lost him!" Kairi exploded. "You LOST Sora?! We're on a stupid ISLAND, RIKU! FIND HIM NOW, OR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU UP!"  
  
Riku wiped spit off him and waved Kairi off. "Fine fine." He grumbled and walked off in the opposite direction, ignoring Kairi's screaming, annoying, rotting, nauseating voice. "Where'd you go, Sora?" He mumbled to himself, grinning. Unknown to him, Sora was in a tree now, watching Riku walk off. Score: infinity to 1. There was still hope. 


	2. Pillow attack!

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts! Ratty, isn't it? *pouts* Phfkkkkkk, you'll all have to help me! I bet you, if everyone in the world joined up, we could all unite and TAKE OVER SQUARESOFT!...^^" er...or not? *moves away from an angry mob*  
  
Note: ^^" Really short story, but who cares? Bahahahahaah.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sora shifted from his place in the tree and slid down, sprinting off to the secret place as fast as he could. He grinned to himself, running down the long path, and came to a sliding halt into a wall. Thoodathud! "Ow!" He shook his head and frowned. His head was pounding in pain now.  
  
"That wasn't a smooth landing, Sora! You should be more careful!" Sora turned to see Tidus behind him. "Oh, it's you, Tidus! What're you doing here?" Tidus shrugged. "I can ask you the same. Riku was looking for you. He said he had a surprise for you, he went to his house!"  
  
Sora blinked, tilted his head in confusiong. There was going to be a surprise from Riku? This he'd have to see. "Okay, thanks Tidus!" He got up and waved, running off. Tidus shrugged, smiling to himself as he watched Sora race off. "Boy, Riku has a surprise for you."  
  
--  
  
The sun was halfway down when Sora reached Riku's house. He invited himself in, almost expected to be tackled and wrestled to the floor. After a few minutes of nervous looking around, he found the bottom half of the house to be completely abandoned for now. Sora shrugged and bounded up the stairs two at a time, stopping outside Riku's room.  
  
Bracing himself, prepared for anything, Sora pushed the door open, to see: Nothing. There was absolutely nothing there, except for a note. "Huh, what's this?" Sora picked the note up from the ground. The note read: "Take five steps forward; then sit on the bed. Beware of attack-" The words were all smudged there. Sora shrugged and followed the directions, sitting on the bed.  
  
Sora waited awhile, and was about to leave, when Riku jumped out from nowhere and tackled him further onto the bed. "There's another score for me and another loss for you!" Sora yelped. "Gyah, Riku! Where'd you come from just now?!" "I come from Kairi's closet to wage war with the ruler of this island!" Riku cackled. Sora blinked in confusion. "Whaaa-?"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes and grinned down at Sora. "You fell for it, didn't you!" Sora grumbled and tried to get Riku off of him, getting pinned down more. "Riku, get off!" Sora felt uncomfortable suddenly, much to his surprise. He wouldn't have felt uncomfortable before. Maybe he was hungry. That must have been it. Riku wouldn't budge.  
  
"Never! The prisoner must remain bound!" Riku pressed Sora into the bed and grabbed a pillow, beating him over the head with it. "You have entered enemy territory!" Sora sputtered, feathers flying everywhere. "Riku, stop that!" "Never!" And so, feathers went flying for awhile, pillow after pillow bashed on Sora's head. It didn't hurt, but after the tenth pillow, you'd get pretty upset.  
  
And pretty soon, there was a nice pile of feathers covering Riku and Sora. Sora spit out some feathers into Riku's face. "Riku, are you done yet? I need to get home." Indeed, the sun was already half way down the other side." "You're soft, Sora, you know that?" Riku brushed the feathers off of Sora, smiling...oddly. Sora squirmed and smacked Riku in the arm. "Okay okay, I'm soft, fine. Can I go now?"  
  
Riku randomly hugged Sora and pulled Sora down on the feather-covered floor, landing with his back on the floor and Sora on top in a tight embrace. "Buddies forever!" Riku randomly shouted. Sora didn't move; he was WAY confused now. Riku eventually let go of Sora when his parents opened the door; unfortunately for whoever, Sora didn't move, so he was still laying on top of Riku.  
  
"Riku, what is going on?! You made such a mess!" His mother grumbled, before being shoved off by her husband. "Son, just use protection. That's all we ask." He went off after his wife. Sora nearly spit; Riku twitched a little. "Use WHAT?!" Sora bounded up and scrambled onto the bed. Riku shrugged and got up, dusting feathers off of him. "I don't know, my parents do that a lot. Anyways, you going now?" Sora blinked.  
  
First, Riku was holding him captive, claming him to be an intruder in enemy territory. Then, he was letting him be free to go? 'Freaky,' Sora thought. "Yeah...okay...I'll be going, then!" Sora spontaneously dived out of the window by the bed, sliding down a tree nearby. Riku nodded, giving a light wave to Sora, before glancing around at the feathers. "Blast. Now what am I going to do?" Riku noticed Sora had stole his -good- pillow, too. "Darnit, Sora!"  
  
Score: Infinity to 2. 


	3. Unofficial Affection!

Rawr! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, still. Bahahah. Boohoo.  
  
Note: I don't care about anything of my work if it's any good or not or that this is a runon sentence kay kay so yah this is short too if not who cares?  
  
Note 2: I'M IN ATLANTIC WHOOOHOOOO!?!??!  
  
Note 3: XD WHOO I'M ADDING MUSHY STUFF YAAYY.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was midnight, and the crickets chirped happily. You wouldn't know why, when frogs and birds were around chewing on them. But they still chirped happily even though their friends were being eaten. Little cries of "help me!!!!!" echoed in cricket world, ignored, eventually forgotten.  
  
A hyper Selphie bounded through the wood-the beach, dragging Kairi along with her. "Come on come on come on! Maybe Riku found Sora already!" Kairi struggled to break free from Selphie's amazingly iron grip, but nothing worked. Kairi had tried rubber bands, spiders, frogs, sticks, rocks, wrenches, pliers...none of that had worked to remove Selphie's hand from her wrist earlier. That, and how Selphie managed to escape from Wakka and Tidus ...well, that wasn't surprising. It was she ran off without them noticing, being the happy fluffyball she is.  
  
Kairi managed to jerk free! "Enough!" Then, she fell back from tripping over a rock, and it began to rain. Then a bird flew over her and dropped sand in her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT BURRNNNSSS." Kairi screamed in pain and rolled around screaming some more. Selphie watched her and petted a frog. "I wonder if she's okay?" The rain poured.  
  
--  
  
Both Sora and Riku simultaneously glanced up at Kairi's scream of pain that echoed throughout the entire island, past the sea, and into some other worlds. Then, they both turned onto their stomachs in their bed, in their OWN room, not in a same one, and ...fell asleep, dreaming Donald was dancing with Daisy the cow.  
  
--  
  
It was now five in the morning. Riku yawned and rolled out of bed, landing perfectly on his feet. He nearly screamed when a cat walked by in front of him, and disappeared out his window; along with some frogs, a dog, and a winged fox. He blinked, rubbing sleep from his eyes, making sure he wasn't still dreaming. He still saw the animals (minus the winged fox, since that would be a creature...or still an animal, but supernatural?!?!) walking off and then, they boarded a Gummi ship and disappeared. He shrugged, and headed downstairs to clean up and eat breakfast.  
  
--  
  
A solid knock echoed throughout Sora's room, but the sleeping goof didn't wake up. "Sora, open up!" It was Riku, dundundun, who would have guessed? A few more pounds and Riku tumbled, having broken the door open; whoops. Sora "snerked" and turned, falling off the bed, still asleep. The sheets were tangled around him, and he was hugging a pillow, drooling. Definitely confusing if you weren't Sora. And since there was only one Sora, you couldn't know what was going on.  
  
"Sora?" Riku whispered. He frowned when there was no response. Sora was mumbling like a lunatic in his sleep, tossing around some feathers which obviously came from a pillow...RIKU'S pillow. Oops. "SORA!!!!!" Riku lunged at Sora, tackling him. Sora, amazingly, was still asleep, dreaming about something good the way he was drooling, and the way his...ahem, was..."happy?"  
  
Sora twitched and shoved Riku into the bed, then curled upon the floor and snoozed more. Riku twitched violently, and grabbed Sora, then hauled him out the window, blankets and all. Then he jumped out after him. Oddly, Sora was hanging by a tree by his blanket. So because Riku didn't want anyone to see, he shoved Sora back into the house through the window, and both fell on the bed.  
  
Now Sora wakes up, gasp. He yawns and rubs his eyes, and sees Riku tangled in his bed-sheets. "Riku, what are you doing with my covers?" He blinks, his words slurring with sleepiness. Riku snarls and tries to untie himself, unfortunately getting tied up the more. Sora shrugs and shoves Riku into a corner, kneels by him, and -! Starts ripping off bed covers off of Riku! He accidentally ripped off Riku's shirt and part of his pants, too.  
  
"SOOORAA!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!"  
  
--  
  
It was now afternoon. Sora was hiding in the Cove, somewhere; while Riku searched for him, desperate to wring his neck. That, and he couldn't find a decent pair of clothes, so he was stuck with his torn ones Sora "accidentally" (XD) tore up. "When I find you, Sora, you are so dead!" Riku growled. Sora was watching him the whole time, somehow, somewhere, before taking off from within a bush. This caught Riku's attention, and he bolted after Sora. "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
--  
  
Kairi and Selphie were making necklaces from seashells, sitting on the dock (now repaired), talking to each other like all girls of their sort did. Kairi and Selphie -were- the only KNOWN girls on the islands, anyways. After their necklace making, they watched Tidus and Wakka practice-duel.  
  
Wakka was firing blitzballs at Tidus, who was blocking nice with his...sticky-thingy. "Hya!" And BAM, Tidus got knocked down! Tidus groaned in defeat and rolled over, sitting up. "No fair! You cheated!" "I didn't, ya, you got hit!" Tidus tackled Wakka and they both went flying, rolling around, shoving sand in each other's hair and screaming profanities.  
  
Kairi motioned to Sora who was running past. "Hey So-" WHOOSH - Riku ran past. Both kicked dirt into Kairi's eyes. Not to mention it was still raining. So why the heck was everyone out there? They were supposed to get a visit from someone. Selphie giggled at Kairi and patted her...and the frog that was still with her. "AAUUUGGGH IT BURRNNSSS." Kairi hissed. Tidus and Wakka paused to look at her, then wrestled again. Selphie sighed, and joined Kairi, screaming "IT BURRNNS!" over and over, then laughing maniacally.  
  
--  
  
Sora scrambled into the secret place, and gasped for breathe, collapsing a corner. "I hope I lost him." Even though Sora was a good runner, no one was able to run so long so far. No one, not even the almighty...whoever he/she was! He glanced around and scooted back into a corner, trying to stay out of view, even if you -did- have to go through that awfully long tunnel to get in, first.  
  
He could hear Riku scrambling around outside, searching for him. Sora snickered, then slapped (A/N: Ouch?) his hands over his mouth. 'Whoops, gotta be quiet.' He thought. He heard someone coming in and crouched down, prepared to pounce and capture the unsuspecting victim! And it was...  
  
...kay, duh, it was Riku. Sora had pounced on Riku. The two tumbled against a wall, Sora shoved up against Riku, who was smacked against the wall. Whoops. "GYAAH. Sora!!!!!" Riku grabbed Sora and pinned him down, glaring playfully at him. "It's payback time!" Sora blinked, wondering what would happen.  
  
And then, DUNDUNNN- the TICKLE ATTACK happened! Riku managed to make Sora squeal when he tickled him in the right areas. After awhile he quit; Sora was kicking him in the stomach too much and too hard. He rolled over and lay on his stomach, staring up. Sora rolled around a little before steamrolling over Riku, then steamrolling back over, then remaining still when Riku steamrolled over him and stayed on him. (A/N: XD Ha.)  
  
Riku had this urge to do something. Something...he didn't think he'd ever think that he'd think of thinking of doing. He shrugged it off and eyed Sora, who was unhappily being used as a cushion. He grinned. "Surrender!" Riku laughed evilly. Sora groaned. "Never." Riku blinked. Sora usually wasn't this...dull, he guessed.  
  
"What's with you?" Riku rolled off Sora, staring very, very, very closely. Sora eyed back, very, very, very closely. "You." Riku raised his brows. "Me?" "Yes, you." Riku frowned. Sora just stared. "What did I do?" He sat up and crossed his arms. "Nothing. That's all." Riku blinked at Sora's response. What -had- he been doing all day? Sitting around, lying dead? He -had- been doing something, gaaah.  
  
Idea! Riku grinned at Sora. "And you want me to do something?" Sora sat up and shtrugged. "'kay, sure." Score! Riku was grinning evilly now, so evilly, Sora was starting to feel uneasy. Especially when Riku dragged him over into his lap and held him close.  
  
(A/N: XD WARNING! BEWARE OF FUTURE TEXT!)  
  
"Sora, do you know how wonderful you are, how perfect?" Riku breathed into Sora's ear. He grinned when Sora stared, confused...and shocked. Doot. "I want you Sora, I want you. Can I have you?" Sora realized (FINALLY!) what was going on, and shifted a little. "Er...Riku, I don't...I don't know...uh...what about-" Riku cut Sora off with a random passionate kiss.  
  
Riku bounced inwardly when Sora purred and nearly melted. So much for protests, that was thrown away. Sora sneaked his arms around Riku's waist and returned the kiss, leaning in. Sora leaned in so much, in fact, that Riku fell over with Sora on top of him. Of course...being the "strong" kids they are, they didn't stop kissing. Riku rolled over on top of Sora and started kissing down him jawline and down his neck. He was about to do something else, when they were interrupted by Kairi.  
  
(A/N: XD Aw. Tsk! Darn you Kairi!)  
  
"Hey guys, what're...what're you doing?" Riku scrambled off of Sora, who was...in dreamy land? "I was telling Sora a secret. It's really special so he's happy." Kairi shrugged. "Okay! Hey, everyone was wondering if you'd like to come to our picnic!" Sora shook his head and sat up. Riku eyed Kairi. They both spoke at the same time, gasp. "Picnic?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kairi jumped, smiling brightly. "Picnic! Everyone is going on the other island for a cool picnic! Want to come? I'd really like it if you two did..." She smiled and stared at the ground, waiting, looking all (sickeningly) shy and blushy. Sora glanced at Riku, hoped -he'd- say something. "Er...Sora and I are kind of planning something, we need a little time. I don't think we can come." Riku mumbled. "Planning something? What's that?" "It's a secret!" Sora covered for Riku before he made up a story that they were secretly going to sail off on the raft alone, although that didn't sound that bad. "Oh...okay! I'll see ya later, then!" Kairi ran off, much to Sora's and Riku's thanks.  
  
"You think she really bought it?" Sora put his arms behind his head and layed back down. Riku shrugged and sat by him. "I guess. Let's hope she doesn't come back." "Yeah." The two remained in silence for awhile, until it was evening. "Hey, Sora, come on." Riku spontaneously grabbed Sora and carried him off to the docks, which were deserted to Riku's joy. He sat down and set Sora down next to him.  
  
"What, Riku?" Sora groaned. He was actually getting comfortable back there. "Isn't the sunset cool?" Sora glanced at the sunset. It was a beautiful one today. There was shades of purple and light blue coloring the clouds, and a wonderful orange--red-yellow color floated on the surface of the water. Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah." He leaned on Riku and fell asleep after a few minutes. Riku -was- warm; if no one else knew, shame on them.  
  
Riku grinned and carried off Sora off to his house when it was finally dark and getting chilly, sneaking upstairs to his room. He kicked the covers up and put Sora on the bed, snuggling, flopping the covers over them before falling asleep himself. No one would disturb them either, he locked his door...just in case.  
  
Score: Who cared?  
  
~~  
  
XD Hahhaha ohmygosh that was STUPID. But that's not the only pairing that will happen! Beware of Insane Islands! 


	4. Welcome to Insane Islands, Leon, Yuffie!

Ruuuggh I still don't own Kingdom Hearts! Boohoo.  
  
Note: It's 6:30 in the morning and I'm determined to finish everything in half an hour! BAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Note 1: I can't find Ursula in Atlantica. HELP ME?!??!?!?!??! XD  
  
Note 2: I'm going to be switching characters around. It's all part of a plan I don't have yet!  
  
Note 3: Note 2 made no sense.  
  
Note 4: AM I PLAYING EVERYONE RIGHT?!?? IF NOT, WHO CARES, BECAUSE THIS IS INSANE ISLANDS?!??!? x_x  
  
Note 5: This is in the middle of the story. I didn't make it in half an hour. Darn?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Get your free hotdogs! Get your free hotdogs for twenty-five cents!" Maybe he didn't know the definition of free. Whatever his definition was, it woke Riku and Sora up. And if it woke Sora up, it was definitely loud.  
  
Riku growled and rolled off the bed, landed on his feet as usual, and leaned his head out of the window. Sora rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the shouting of "Ge your free hotdogs" echoed around. So it was nearly impossible.  
  
"HEY LOUDMOUTH SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Riku shook his fist and slammed the window shut...when he didn't remember it being open. He shrugged at the thought and dived onto the bed, tackling Sora off of it onto the floor. "Gya-! Riku! Get off!" Sora shoved Riku off of him and crawled up on the bed, curling up, shutting his eyes, and -trying-, really trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Riku wasn't going to allow that. He crawled over to the other side of the bed army style, over -on- the bed, and on Sora. "Wake up!" Sora groaned, and dived under the covers, somehow. Riku frowned, and went off downstairs to get something from the kitchen! (A/N: Dundundun!)  
  
A few minutes later, Riku returned with a bottle of mustard. He tore the covers off Sora and started squirting it all over him. "Get up!" Sora yelped and dove off of the bed, seeing the world in mustard flavor.  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
Score as of yet: Infinity to: 3.  
  
--  
  
Now late morning, four of the famous group on Destiny Islands (A/N: XD Insane Islands!) were sitting around the docks, waiting impatiently for someone to arrive. "Do you really think anyone's going to come?" Kairi wondered out loud. "Of course they will! And maybe they'll have candy canes and cotton candy and chocolate and dynamite-" "DYNAMITE?!!?" Everyone edged away from Selphie.  
  
"Ya' know, you're the one who said anyone would be coming anyways, Selphie, ya?" Wakka eyed her. "Well I did, because someone would be coming!" Kairi and Tidus watched the two scream each other's lungs out. "Weird." They said at the same time!  
  
Suddenly, a ship arrived. It was sort of like a Gummi ship, just...bluer. Everyone stopped and went to the end of the docks, leaning forward. Selphie actually tried to reach for the handle, leaned forward, and...  
  
...the doors opened, and Selphie fell into the water. The others snickered at the splash. Squ-er...Leon stepped out, with a bouncy Yuffie behind him. "The Great Ninja Yuffie claims this land for King Mickey!" Leon grunted and crossed his arms, glancing around. He didn't like this island. So...insane.  
  
"Hey, we already claimed this land for US." Riku waved and ran over, beating Sora by a few (long) seconds. "No way! I just did!" Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted. "Well I did before you got here so too bad!" Riku shrugged at her and glanced at Selphie in the water. "I'm a fish!" Leon eyed them all. "Is this place safe?"  
  
--  
  
Everyone (minus Sq-Leon...) was sitting around in the shack, staring out the open door in quiet peace. That is, until Selphie managed to get a bulldozer, driving it around outside. "What the-?! What happened?" Everyone (minus - wait, you know who's there!) rushed to the door, watching Selphie giggled and squeal behind the wheel. "Hey, that looks like fun!" Yuffie hopped on, grinning. "LET ME DRIVE!" "Never, get off my wheel!" Selphie roared. Dust, metal, and wood flew everywhere as the two girls started to fight. "Ya, think we should go somewhere else, ya?" Everyone agreed with a quiet mumble of "Yeah."  
  
--  
  
Now it was evening. Okay, well it might not be evening your time but it's always evening in this part of the story, until I say so! Riku was on his way home, and Sora was on his way home. They both had different homes. Sora felt like someone was following him and picked up his pace. Home was finally reached. Then the bed in his room was reached. After that he fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
Riku on the other hand...well, let's say his stalker caught up to him. He was tackled, and came face to face with the "Great Ninja Yuffie". A loud scream echoed throughout the islands. But everyone else was already asleep, so they didn't hear. "Hi!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET OFF OF ME."  
  
"Never, for I am the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie grinned. Riku tried to shove her off, but found the girl to be pretty strong. And pretty annoying. He was lifted up by someone he couldn't see. It turned out to be Sq-Leon. "Don't mind Yuffie. She's very hyper." Leon commented. Both watched Yuffie run down the beach, giggling madly, shouting the famous phrase repeatedly.  
  
Riku frowned. "Put me down now." Sq-Leon dropped Riku on the sand (Well duh, he's taller!) and walked off. 'What an ungrateful kid.' He thought. Riku dusted himself off and ran off to Sora's house. He dived into Sora's bed and put an arm around him, grinning. "Wha-?" "Go back to sleep, Sora. No one's in your bed." Sora turned and snuggled into Riku. "Whatever you say, Riku." Riku blinked, watching Sora sleep. Gee.  
  
Score: Infinity to...four?  
  
~~~~~  
  
XD HAHAH THAT STUNK. 


	5. Can it be, Yuffie's JEALOUS!

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts! *singsong voice*  
  
Note: Book reports stink.  
  
Note 1: I am in Neverland now. I beat Oogie Boogie up, and Ursula. =D Me smart? *not*  
  
Note 2: Sq-er...Leon's name is kind of difficult to remember. Haha?  
  
Note 3: I warn you again, weird pairings. For I am weird, verily I say unto you, and if you don't like it, stop reading. I gave you warning. You can't hold it against me!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sq-Leon wandered around the island, bored as a stick. Well, whether or not sticks can honestly be bored...we'll leave that to the sticks. He paced, and paced, and just for a HUMONGO change, he paced some more, three point five inches to the left.  
  
--  
  
Aqua eyes (A/N: And shall remain aqua as I see fit) watched Sq-Leon pace. As a slight breeze blew (duh) by, it made the silvery silk-like hair blow in his face. Turning his face to go against the wind, it let his hair go back. He stared where the sun -should- be, if it had risen yet. It was still very early in the morning. A slight touch of light banana colors floated above the water.  
  
The same aqua eyes turned back to Sq-Leon, only to find his eyes staring back. (A/N: If you find the color of Sq-er...Leon's eyes, lemme know, kay?) Riku shrunk back a little, not expecting this. Sq-er...Leon was standing perfectly still, watching it. It was as if he had known Riku was there the whole time.  
  
And it was true. Sq-Leon had sensed Riku's prescence a little while before. It was unusual a kid his age would bother getting up so early. Even if he did, that wasn't what had bothered him. He didn't like it, that Riku was watching him so intently.  
  
To top it off, the "Great Ninja Yuffie" bounded into the scene. And, she didn't bother not doing a long line of cartwheels and forward-flips. (A/N: Hey, there's back-flips, why not forward-flips? If there is, I don't know of them. Haha.) "Hey, guys, what's going on that I can't know about?!" Yuffie literally screamed at them.  
  
Both Riku and Sq-er...Leon winced. Riku slid off the rock he was sitting on, and made a quick attempt and running. No matter how good a runner Riku was, however, Yuffie managed to tackle him. "Gah, leave me alone, you annoying b-" "Never! I have no reason to let a cutie go!" Riku paled. "W- what...?"  
  
Sq-er...Leon felt a smile crawling around his mouth. He went over to kick Yuffie off of the poor kid. After all, no one deserves that sort of treatment. "Yuffie, get off of him." Yuffie gave a sorry (and pathetic) impression of puppy eyes. "But...I don't want to!" She sat on Riku's chest and crossed her arms. Leon (A/N: I got it right?!) picked Yuffie up and flung her some feet away, and picked Riku up, dragging him off somewhere.  
  
-- Meanwhile... --  
  
Sora yawned, just now waking up. He rubbed sleepiness from his eyes and found Riku missing. He frowned and sprang out of bed, rolling into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. 'I wonder where Riku went. He shouldn't have left me while I was sleeping without telling me...oh well.' Sora shrugged and continued to brush his teeth, as a figure crept up behind him.  
  
--  
  
Selphie rolled around in the sand, giggling madly. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Tidus and Wakka watched her. Utter boredom had taken place for them. On the other hand, Selphie was overflowing with unlimited energy. They wondered how she managed to keep that up.  
  
Kairi was sitting (peacefully, but not for long) on a smooth rock, enjoying the warm sun shining down on her, as she sewed a teddy bear on the front of her purple knitted sweater with blue thread. She hummed joyfully, swinging her legs slowly. She glanced up and stopped sewing when she saw Sora bounce over.  
  
She smiled. "Hey guys, Sora's here!" She waved to Sora. EVERYONE, including that owl flying up in the sky - whoops, he got hit by a plane...er...anyways, EVERYONE -ELSE- that was present, waved to Sora, who waved back. A speeding boat randomly flew over their heads, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora flopped down in the warm sand, grinning. "Where's Riku, ya?" Wakka bounced his blitzball, having sudden energy. Tidus spontaneously leapt up and challenged Sora to a duel. Of course, Sora accepted, and beat the stuffing out of Tidus. "Riku's...I don't know. Do -you- guys know where he is?"  
  
Sora amazingly stepped out of the way to avoid being steamrolled by Selphie, who shouted. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone else shook their heads. Sora shrugged and randomly ran off. "CUCUMBERS!" Everyone blinked. Kairi resumed sewing her teddy bear onto the sweater cheerfully. On the other hand, Wakka and Tidus ran for their lives to avoid being crushed by a rolling Selphie. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!!!!!" No one seemed to notice how girly Sora's voice sounded...  
  
--  
  
"Oof!" Riku bolted up and rubbed his rear, hissing. Sq-er...Leon had just dumped him on some rocks. Sharp rocks, might we add. "What was that for?" Leon (A/N: YAY!) merely grunted and narrowed his eyes at Riku. "I could have left you with the energetic girl. And all you do is yell at me."  
  
Riku hissed and glared. "Well you didn't have to dump me on some sharp rocks!" He received an equal glare. "I'm not going to make you comfy, alright?!" Sq-...er...Leon shouted at him, whacking Riku in the head.  
  
Sora (we won't ask how he was just 'there' and is now 'here' - not yet, anyways...) snuck behind a tree and watched, remaining unknown to the other two. How lucky could anyone get if they were spying? Not by much. Although Riku and Sq-er...Leon didn't notice Sora, they noticed a bird and promptly beat it up with rocks. What a major thing to strike fear in your heart.  
  
Anyways. Riku and S-(GRAH) Leon were about to get into a fistfight. Squ- er...Leon was about to punch Riku; in fact, he already had a fistful of Riku's shirt in his hands. "Don't get smart with me, kid!" He snarled. Riku glared again, worse than before. "Get your hands off me!" "That's it!"  
  
Sora watched as Sq-er...Leon and Riku rolled around, trying to beat each other's brains out. He blinked and sat there, amused. This was fun, right? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He grinned when he saw Riku was pinned down. This was interesting.  
  
Riku randomly squirmed around for no reason. Leon (YAY) held Riku down, snarling. "I warned you!" Just when Sq-er...Leon was about to punch Riku's head off (Ow?), the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE DIVED IN, knocking him off. And so, the two wrestled around, while Riku made his get away.  
  
Grinning wildly, Sora tackled Riku, landing on top. He snuggled into Riku. "I missed you." He purred. Riku grinned and sat up, pulling Sora closer to him, if that was possible. "I missed you too..." And they randomly kissed and stuff.  
  
Sq-er...Leon, and Yuffie stopped wrestling, and peered around the corner, to see Riku and Sora going at it. Yuffie crossed her arms and glared in anger, and Leon (YAY!) just watched, somewhat...well...stuck. Because Yuffie was sitting on top of him. "I'll get them yet!" Yuffie whispered.  
  
And somewhere in the sky, the flying boat went overhead.  
  
Score: Infinity, to still four. 


	6. Camping trips are fun!

Roar. 8O Me no own Kingdom Hearts. I want the second one. I'm sure lots of people do. *drools over someone secretly* =3 Yaaay.  
  
Note: MY KEYBLADE WAS STOLEN! 8O  
  
Note 1: I haven't been doing much. I've been getting less sleep, though, and I woke up early. It's late and I -shouldn't- be on but yet here I am. XD Ahahahahahaa.  
  
Note 2: Any suggestions? *gringrin* =3 I'm ready for anything. Nyeheheh.  
  
Note 3: I learned Leon's name! ~^^~" Eheheheh.  
  
Note 4: 8O I have a headband and armbands made of yarn. =3 Mom made them for me. I love her...! 8D  
  
Note 5: e_e Homework has taken its toll on me. 8O I haven't done much, sorry.  
  
Help: Want a lemon between anyone? =3 Name it. Eheheh. 8D  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been several days since the appearance of Leon and Yuffie. Everyone had adjusted (including the two visitors). They now were gathered around a camp fire on a separate island, far from anywhere else. They all had decided to camp out like real campers. A couple of the guys even wanted to be pirates.  
  
"I bet you I can beat you in a race around this island!" Tidus randomly exclaimed to Wakka. "No way, I'll win, ya!" And so, Selphie sent the signal, and the two rushed off, cackling madly. Selphie, afterwards, swiped a sandwich, which seemed to be watching her. She shrugged it off and took a bite, watching an octopus (missing a leg, mind you) crawl off. She grinned and took off after it.  
  
Amazingly, Leon was dragged along. Yuffie wasn't a problem once she heard Riku was coming. Speaking of which, the four were gathered around the camp fire, as said earlier. Kairi was with them (Unfortunately. What should become of her? Let me know. =3), nibbling on some coconut cookies. Sora and Riku were insulting each other, secretly planning to have a nice time later, if you get the idea. Yuffie was jealously watching the two, and Leon was trying to stay out of trouble.  
  
They all glanced by as Selphie raced by after Wakka and Tidus, with her new friend, an octopus. WHOOSH. The sound nearly caused them all to topple over. Yuffie had the sudden idea of playing Go fish, sort of like strip poker. (This is my idea. 8O If...gasp, if someone else had this idea before me, it's purely coincidental. *bow*)  
  
Agreeing, being bored as they were, Yuffie produced a deck of cards from nowhere. The cards had white faces. Oddly enough, there were heartless pictures on them - Shadows, but heartless nonetheless. Everyone eyed Yuffie suspiciously, suspecting she was involved with heartless now. She simply cackled and dealt five cards to each participant. Kairi (thankfully o_O) was not one of them.  
  
--  
  
Deeper, somewhere in the jungle-foresty-like island, two boys ran wildly. They now were being persued by a vicious crocodile who had, unfortunately for them, not eaten in a couple of months. (A/N: Crocodiles and snakes can go without eating for awhile, unlike other animals, I think. =3 Trust me, I'm an animal freak.) "We're gonna die!" Tidus screamed. "Maybe I'll win then, ya?!" Wakka replied. "Heck no!" The two continued racing off, unaware that the giggling Selphie had tied up the crocodile and was riding it back. And so they raced on, each hoping to win some unknown prize when they reached the finish.  
  
--  
  
There had been at least three rounds. Sora remained victorious each time; not a single article of clothing had been removed from his body. Riku was the same...maybe it's a Sora thing. Leon lost some gloves, and Yuffie lost her headband. Their pace had been slow, for Selphie had returned, and kept riding the crocodile by every few seconds.  
  
Eventually, they managed to gag her and toss her into a thick tree, hoping that would keep her tied up for awhile. "Do you have any 3's?" Yuffie asked Sora. Sora shrugged and shook his head. Yuffie snarled and spontaneously pounced upon Sora, bringing her fist down on his face. (8O NOOO!) Riku reacted instantly and shoved her off, carrying Sora off. Leon proceeding to beat the crap out of Yuffie, since he just got annoyed. (8O Gasp, I used a swear word without realizing it!)  
  
--  
  
Now late at night, all but Tidus and Wakka were huddled around the fire. Yuffie had calmed a considerable amount, and was banadaged quite a bit. Leon was watching her, not even letting her so much as reach for a biscuit without nearly shooting his hand out and ripping her head off. Sora was snuggled up to Riku, chewing on a sandwich. All he had got was a bruise on his cheek, and Riku had made him forget all about that. Whee. Selphie was petting her crocodile, which appeared pretty tame for something they found out in the wild. It had its share of food, so there was no danger of it eating any of them...yet.  
  
"I think I'll name him Francis." Selphie declared, quietly, absentmindedly. Whatever was on her mind made her no longer a bounding ball of fluff, but a quiet, thoughtful girl for the moment. All eyes rested on her, shocked that she was so calm. Otherwise, they all mused over the name Francis, agreeing. The crocodile -looked- like a Francis.  
  
Suddenly, it began to sprinkle. And we mean "sprinkle" as in, rain, you morons. Tidus bounded in the area, only to be tackled by Wakka. Everyone moved into the tent and let Tidus and Wakka wrestle in the mud. They would have to clean up for themselves later anyways.  
  
--  
  
Riku woke just before dawn. He glanced to his side, smiling as Sora was snuggled by him. His little blue-eyed angel looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so-  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his stomach rumble. So hungry, he thought, adding to himself. He got up and went outside. It was still raining, judging by the cool, misty liquid falling from the sky. The weather made it hard to cook a decent breakfast. So, instead, he ate, gasp, some fruit.  
  
It hadn't been long when Sora crawled out form the tent, flopping into Riku's lap. Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, he randomly pulled him in for passionate kiss. They both sat, making out for a few minutes. By now, they had amazingly found a dry spot, and Riku had pinned Sora down, straddling him.  
  
Just when they were about to shed and show some skin (^^" Aw.), Yuffie burst out, and gasped. "TWO GUYS ARE GOING TO FORNICATE!" Everyone bolted up in their sleep and dashed out, but Riku and Sora were already long gone. Leon smacked Yuffie into the mud. "Don't wake us up for nothing!" "Yeah yeah, we were asleep!" Selphie bounced. Kairi simply yawned and shook her head. Yuffie grumbled. "But they were here...!" Leon grunted. "Yeah right." They turned and blinked at Tidus and Wakka making out, too. Gasp. They glanced at each other. "Or not."  
  
--  
  
Now the sun shone brightly on the little island. The sun didn't shine in the dense part of the forest Riku had dragged Sora off to, however. When Yuffie started screaming, it had only taken him a nanosecond for him to react and hit tail and run. He wanted -privacy- and that girl kept ruining it. Note to mention Kairi.  
  
Back to the point, though, so you fans will be able to enjoy yourselves. The two sat at the entrance of a cave they never knew existed. It led down, seeing stairs and less light than that was provided here further down. They had considered exploring, but ended up insisting to each other they continue "it." (=3)  
  
Riku held Sora in his lap, stroking his hair gently, humming. He wanted to Sora to relax. Blast the girl, Yuffie. She spooked his angel, Sora. Speaking of which; Sora was shaking uncontrollably, clinging to Riku as if his life were about to end. (Which it will soon, but I won't go into details...=3)  
  
"Shh, Sora, it's okay. Relax." Riku whispered in his angel's ear. Sora eventually did calm down. So then, the two started making out again, making noises all the while. Any true fan would have read something on this by now, so you can guess what noises. (=3 I can go into details if you want.)  
  
Then there was a wrestling to see who would get to be "on top", which basically mean who could pin each other down first. Of course, Riku won. Sora kept complaining he had "let" Riku win, but we're sure that Riku would have won anyways, right? (^_^)  
  
It was now getting dark. The two didn't feel like returning to camp, so they hung out there, snuggling with each other. And Riku found a paopu fruit they shared for "dinner." How sweet.  
  
--  
  
Back at camp, everyone was miserable. It was still raining, in case you forgot. Both Selphie and Yuffie were tied up, stuck in the back of the tent. Kairi stared at the fire from the tent flap that made a door, keeping silent. Leon was keeping an eye on the two. Tidus and Wakka had mysteriously disappeared on a quest for food. And Francis...well, Francis was just being Francis.  
  
Score: Between Riku and Sora, if you mean - Infinity to five. We've got a breakthrough people. 


	7. The screams of love!

=O I can't beat Riku/Ansem after you beat up Maleficent. *sniff* Rats. . He's easy to hack off with on hitpoints, but I'm having trouble moving quick enough to dodge attacks, and to put Aero and Cure on. Then, that means I have to hit him to get magic points back, because you don't have time to use items. e.O Simply evil. Hehhehh.  
  
Note: I'm still willing to do a little lemon if you folks would tell me. =3  
  
Note 1: o.o That idea on the mirror is GOOD. I shall use that on someone else, though. Selphie shall find it, indeed! Kairi will be bashed with the mirror...but, who else? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. BWUAHAHA.  
  
Note 2: ^^ Revives are LOVED people. =3 Mwuahaah.  
  
Note 3: Randomly, I am determined, DETERMINED, to get KH2, and see the movies at the end. Which is why I'm taking my time and sometimes going back to find puppies. =D Neyehehehhehehe. If you know somewhere I can just download the movie, though....lemme know, kay? =3 Heheheheh.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the wee hours of the morning, there had been a jailbreak. Selphie had freed herself from her bonds, and ran out of the tent. Reunited with Francis, she rode him around the small island, giggling madly. "Let's go and play in the sand, Francis!" Francis grunted and galloped towards the sand. (Small note here: Alligators or crocodiles can run/gallop, jump, roll/spin in the water, and just slide around on their bellies like you might usually see them do. =3 Neat, huh?)  
  
When Selphie and Francis reached the shore of the small island, Selphie hopped off and rolled around in the sand for several minutes, giggling all the while. Eventually, Francis swam around in the water, leaving Selphie to roll in the sand like the nutcase she was. It seemed Francis was the only sane one here.  
  
"Ow!" Francis RUSHED to the aid of his friend. Selphie hopped around on one foot, clutching the other. There in the sand, stuck out a hand-mirror. How interesting. Francis bit the handle of the mirror and shook it furiously, so all the sand fell out. He then handed it to Selphie, who had made a quick recovery. "OoooOoh!" Selphie squealed. "Thank you, Francis! I'll keep it forever and ever and ever and ever!" And so, Selphie began to build some buildings of sand, along with some plants and rocks.  
  
--  
  
Sora shook Riku gently, in hopes of waking him up. "Riku, Riku!" The silver- haired boy turned and went back to sleeping on his stomach. "Mr. Teddy...burn him, mom!" Sora stared at Riku with an odd expression, before punching Riku in the head. "RIKU! WAKE UP, NOW!"  
  
"WHAT." Riku bolted up to a sitting position, ready to beat the life out of anyone who dared to come near them. "Riku, I hear someone!" Sora whispered fearfully right into Riku's ear. Twitching slightly, Riku silently vowed that if it was Yuffie, he would wring her wrists off, chop off her head, and stab her through with string.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Kairi. Riku had made a vow to simply stab her through with some sticks. But, he had vowed to do that in secret. And with Sora here, there was no way he could do it secretly. Unknown to him, Sora had vowed to hang Kairi in secret. Obviously they both disliked her greatly.  
  
Kairi stumbled through a bush and landed on her butt. "Ow!" Glancing around uneasily, she stood, dusting herself off. "Sora?! ...erm, Riku?! Where are you guys?!" Kairi had been sent to look for the two. Both turned and grinned to each other, slinking opposite ways, ready to capture her. Leaping out from both sides, they tackled Kairi to the ground. Kairi screamed very loudly.  
  
--  
  
Grumbling, Squall turned, rolling out from the tent. He heard a scream that sounded somewhat like Kairi's. What on hell was the girl doing? He only sent her out to get Sora and Riku so they'd be a lot safer from Selphie and Yuffie. That wasn't such a hard, was it?  
  
Squall didn't think it was a hard thing. Now; if he had gone out in search of Sora and Riku, there might have not been terrible screaming on the whole island. Yet, he had sent Kairi, and he was starting to regret it. He shuddered involuntarily when another scream echoed through the air. However, it wasn't Kairi's scream. It seemed a bit more...Sora-scream. He rushed in the direction of a lot of screams now.  
  
--  
  
Selphie bounced energetically upon Francis. She grinned, watching Kairi, Sora, and Riku cower at Francis fearfully. "I am the great Selphie!" She giggled manically. Yuffie sporadically leaped out from a rock and tackled Selphie to the ground. "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GREAT WOMAN ON THIS ISLAND! I SHALL HAVE HIM!" Selphie screamed and rolled around, hacking at Yuffie. Kairi took this opportunity to break free from Riku and Sora's clutches, and run like the wind.  
  
Kairi nearly steamed over Squall, just to let you know. Squall stumbled and approached the scene, raising a brow. Selphie was wrestling Yuffie, neither of the two winning as they kept switching spots, throwing rocks and sticks at each other - not to mention biting shoulders, necks, and pulling hair.  
  
Riku and Sora were watching with wide grins on their faces. A few blood stains stuck on their hands, but it was nothing huge. After all, with Selphie and Yuffie wrestling, blood was flying everywhere. Francis didn't seem to enjoy it and went off in search of breakfast...or just Kairi.  
  
Squall managed to drag Riku and Sora from the scene and back to camp. They carefully stepped over Wakka and Tidus who were sleeping on a rock now. "So, what was going on? Where's the girl?" Squall grumbled. Sora shrugged innocently and grinned brightly. Riku grinned a slight bit more...eviler, if that was possible. "Oh, Francis just scared her away." Squall edged back without knowing it and nodded slowly. "Right. I think that I'll just...catch up on some sleep." With that, he left to go back into the tent, leaving Riku and Sora alone. Wakka and Tidus had mysteriously disappeared. How convenient.  
  
Riku put an arm around Sora, grinning widely. Sora got his idea and gave a concerned look, glancing towards the tent where undoubtedly Squall was still awake. "But Riku, what about-" He was cut off abruptly when Riku kissed him. Voila, a new soundproof device. Sora squeaked as Riku deepened the kiss and shoved him down.  
  
--  
  
Running wildly through the forestry area of the island, Kairi stumbled over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. She was certain something, or someone, was following her. She could hear the thumping noises behind her get louder. Scrambling to her feet pathetically, Kairi only rose to fall again.  
  
Francis approached her, tail swaying back and forth, his teeth spread into an evil grin. Kairi's eyes widened and her mouth opened; however, no scream came out. A hand clamped around her mouth and dragged her back through a portal. Francis stared confused where his breakfast had been before, and where the strange shadowed being had taken Kairi. The portal was open.  
  
Francis stepped through.  
  
--  
  
Back in the dense -other- forest part of the island, Yuffie and Selphie still wrestled. Yuffie was still wrestling out of pure evil revenge and determination, while Selphie simply had so much energy and was unbeatable in this way.  
  
Deciding to the truth ultimate ninja and use what non-existant (sorry XD) brains she owned, Yuffie waved a delicious chocolate chip cookie in front of Selphie's face. In one blink of an eye, it was gone. Selphie grinned, chewing the cookie. "Mmm! More!" Yuffie cackled. The game was hers. She handed Selphie a lot of cookies and bolted off back to camp where she was sure she would find her object of affection, Riku.  
  
--  
  
Speaking of camp, Riku and Sora were fighting for domination while frenching each other senseless. Thankfully, Squall was sound asleep; Riku had made sure before they really started to get going. Now they were groping at each other and pulling and kissing and other things that an innocent child such as I shouldn't list. (Hint of huge sarcasm.)  
  
Amazingly, Sora managed to pin Riku down and now was starting to have his way with him. Within a matter of seconds he had Riku's shirt off and was starting to work with his pants to get to something...if you get the idea. Riku couldn't help but smile a little, although he really wanted to get on with it.  
  
Unfortunately, Yuffie burst into the scene and tackled Sora off of Riku. Being the protective person Riku was, he tackled Yuffie in turn and proceeded to beat her with every bit of strength he possessed. Sora watched, surprised. He was so sure that Yuffie had died long ago.  
  
Hearing a commotion, Squall rushed out, getting steamrolled by Francis, sadly. He was really needed. Francis decided Yuffie was good game, and leaped onto her. Riku rolled away back over to Sora, checking to see if he was okay. Selphie swung into the scene like Tarzan, hollering in a similar fashion. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaAAaaah!"  
  
Riku forced Sora down and they missed Selphie's swinging action move. Yuffie was knocked off of Francis's snout, and into the dirt. Francis leapt back onto Yuffie and grinned, taking a nice bite of her arm. A randomized painful scream filled the air and echoed for several minutes. Everyone watched; everyone that was present, that is.  
  
While Yuffie screamed, a portal appeared from above, dropping Kairi atop of Selphie, who had magically used super Selphie powers to sit down and watch Yuffie be devoured by Francis. Selphie squealed, while Kairi screamed. Then, Kairi spotted THE mirror. A perfectly shiny and beautiful mirror she had to have. She pointed up into the sky. "LOOK, CHERRIES!" Squealing in delight, Selphie sprang up with super Selphie powers, and Kairi snatched the mirror from her pocket. No one else had seen this; they were all cheering Francis to take bigger bites out of Yuffie, who was still screaming rather pathetically and more annoying each passing second.  
  
Hugging the mirror to her chest tightly, Kairi giggled. She held it too tightly, however, and the glass cracked, echoing out a loud, deep, crunching crack. She gasped, feeling ashamed that 'her' precious mirror had broken. It suddenly began to rain, and lightning struck Kairi. She screamed loudly. All attention turned to her.  
  
Francis released Yuffie and lunged at Kairi. Selphie was now eating some cherry-flavored yogurt, giggling. Squall had retreated into what safety there was of the tent. Riku and Sora decided to join Squall and possibly teach him some "exercise" if he was up to it. Yuffie was nearly dead.  
  
The score was unable to be counted in this chapter. We apologize for this inconvenience. 


	8. Introducing Cloud and more pairings!

AWESOME READERS. I BEAT KH.  
  
Note: Unfortunately I did not lock Monstro and get the puppies (all of them, that is). So...I didn't see the 'ending theme'. But I have this... "Deep Dive" movie that's exactly three minutes and five seconds on my computer. So...=3 Who needs a movie.  
  
Note 1: The credits were nice. Mom kept reviewing school tests with me, though; I didn't get to listen to the beautiful music. I'm all "ORCHESTRA, MOM!! ORCHESTRA!" And readers, I am a musical person. I both enjoy, sometimes attempt to create, and PLAY music. But no, no, no. Oh well.  
  
Note 2: I want KH2 badly. Let me know when it gets out there; I'll be waiting for it here. (Where I live, things are always...shall we say, a bit later than in America/wherever you are. The people here are such jerks -*grumblegrumble*)  
  
Note 3: =D Would you like to travel with me to the KH world? Mwuahahahahah. Hint hint: Make story with me/ RP (role play)?  
  
Note 4: "I won't use my real name until the heartless are sealed" or something like that - that's what Squall-idiot said. So since I sealed them all away I'm going to use his real name. That, and I didn't realize I was using it until I was down to our blond-haired dude's (otherwise known as the dude in the Olympus Coliseum you fight about three times total) appearance. So...yeah.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm...what to write, what to write." The blue-eyed angel (not) murmured to himself. For once in his life (or once in a very, very times 100 long time), Sora was up early in the morning before dawn, with everyone else being asleep. He started at the blank sheet of paper in his lap, and then his blue eyes moved to the pen in his hand. Grinning wildly, he jabbed some magic words onto the paper with his fancy pen. Rolling the paper up, he glanced around for something that could be used as a messenger. There lay Francis several feet away. A glass collar and a bell that hung on a loop were around his neck. That would be just perfect for Sora.  
  
Tiptoeing cautiously over to Francis, Sora punched Francis in the eye. "Francis!" He whispered. "Wake up!" Francis grunted and leaped up, whirling around, knocking Sora about ten feet away with his nice and huge tail. "Fraaannncciiisss..." Sora groaned, in quite a bit of pain. As much as crocodiles could, Francis apologized with some grunts, and dragged himself over.  
  
Now, as far as Francis was concerned, unless this mission involved the great Selphie, he didn't really care what happened. But Sora was the great Selphie's friend; and Francis, in no way, would want to eat him and hurt the great Selphie's feelings. So, no matter how tired, or hungry, or evil Francis was feeling, he allowed Sora to stuff the paper into his collar, and send him off to his treat, Yuffie.  
  
--  
  
Later in the morning, Kairi had managed to make it to breakfast, much to the disappointment of the other males in the camping trip. Her legs were cut open; therefore she had to crawl to the fireplace army style. Now her arms ached. Not to mention that her hair was matted down in knots and plantlife was growing in her hair along with dirt. Worms were probably accompanying the grass. Kairi gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. Nevertheless, she had made it to breakfast.  
  
Everyone was eating pancakes, mmm. Everyone LOVES pancakes. If anyone didn't like pancakes, they would be stabbed and eaten by Francis. No one wanted to be eaten by Francis, so they all tolerated the crispy, syrupy pancakes that were served for breakfast.  
  
Kairi pigged out, ignoring the sounds across from her. Although it was not very lady-like to stuff pancakes and syrup into her mouth like a pig, she couldn't really care less. She could fix herself up later. Cutting the pancakes, Kairi didn't notice the plate was cracking from the force she was using to cut them. Within a moment's notice the knife shot through the plate and into her leg, which was already wounded. She screamed painfully and fell forward, into the fire. There she screamed some more, rolling around until Squall pulled her out only because she was being too noisy. And then...Squall left. Breakfast was supposed to be a very quiet and treasured thing to him. Eating here with freaky morons was no picnic, so to speak.  
  
Sora and Riku had completed ignored Kairi up to this point. They had been feeding each other. Riku had attacked Sora with some pancake mix and syrup too. Now Sora's hair was filled with sticky substance (And we mean syrup, you perverted people. XD), and he was caked (pun might be intended) with pancake mix. Soon then began wrestling like maniacs, shoving each other into the dirt.  
  
--  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, two of the camping party was seated on a log, talking. The two, if we were to go into detail, were Wakka and Tidus. They had been in an out of the "camp site" and now were talking just like best buddies again. Whatever had happened to them earlier was completely forgotten, due to a magic potion the (not so) almighty Selphie had given them. And how were they supposed to know? She had claimed it to be Kool- Aid! And it most certainly -did- taste like Kool-Aid...but that's beside the point.  
  
"You think there's any chance I can get hooked up with that ninja girl, ya?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Yuffie?"  
  
"Ya, her. Do ya' think?"  
  
"Naw...I don't know, really. Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"I don't know, man. She scares me."  
  
"No way, you big chicken! Only girls get scared!"  
  
"I'm not a chicken!"  
  
"But you said--"  
  
And with that, Wakka tackled Tidus into the dirt and started to beat him up. So much for a friendly conversation. The two exchanged a few punches until the scent of a new batch of pancakes drifted their way. Grinning, they agreed to hold off the disagreement until after breakfast. Now, they simply raced for it.  
  
--  
  
Speaking of Yuffie, the half-dead almight ninja woman was spying on Sora and Riku, who were unsuspecting victims and they played around while cooking pancakes. 'Boy, the two sure are bottomless pits.' Yuffie thought to herself. And so, sneakily sliding sideways, Yuffie managed to pounce without warning...yet again.  
  
Sora gave a rather girly school-girl scream and bashed the frying pan into Yuffie's head. Riku was about to strangle Yuffie. Instead, he began to laugh psychopathically when the frying pan hit Yuffie' head. A loud 'BANG' echoed throughout the island. Soon the two boys were laughing hysterically as Yuffie stumbled around in great pain. "AUUGGHHH I WILL HAVE YOU ONE DAY!!!!!" Riku and Sora exchanged looks, and then pounced, wielding frying pans all the while.  
  
Soon, more screams filled the air.  
  
--  
  
Somewhere else, deeper into the forest-like island, sat the gun- blade expert. Soon he shifted and trudged along a little distance, glancing around very suspiciously. He was certain he felt eyes on him. Kairi leapt from the bushes to give him a hug for rescuing her earlier. He immediately shot her with fire. Kairi fell to the ground in a burning heap, screaming in pain. She was quickly silenced when Squall stabbed her in the gut with his gun-blade. He healed her afterwards, and taped her mouth shut. "That should keep you quiet."  
  
A rustle soon caught his attention. He turned, to come face to face with the huge sword that Cloud wields, and Cloud himself. "Hello there." Squall fell backwards and fainted, very unmanly- like. Cloud frowned and kicked Squall in the head, wondering if the man was really okay or not. Shrugging, the blond-haired kid shuffled over to Kairi while putting the sword in its proper place over his back. Picking the light fourteen year-old girl, Cloud carried her off to who knows where, dragging Squall along behind him.  
  
--  
  
When Cloud arrived, everyone was eating some more pancakes. He stared blankly, having the urge to shout "MONKEYS" and then whacks Squall and Kairi towards the group with his sword, as if they were tennis balls. But that wouldn't do, and he wasn't much into tennis. So he simply took a seat and dumped - yes, dumped - the two bodies dangerously close to the fire.  
  
Obviously whoever had been touched by Kairi would be cursed. As Kairi caught on fire, so did Squall. Cloud, who amazingly not touched by the curse of the shattered mirror, simply moved away and snatched a pancake from Tidus's hands. He earned a glare and a "Hey!" from the boy, which he ignored with great skill. He then began to observe what sort of morons he was going to be with until Kairi's safety was ensured.  
  
Sora and Riku were feeding each other, tossing lighted matches around, trying to balance them on their noses. Wakka was watching Yuffie eat; Tidus was very close to Wakka now, all the while glaring at Cloud. The glare was easily looked over and the blue eyes landed on Yuffie, who was badly torn to shreds. There were two creatures missing now, weren't there?  
  
"CHAARGEE!" An odd impression of a trumpet sounded and Selphie came in, riding on Francis. Selphie was covered in blue paint, and Francis was dripping wet - he must have gone swimming. Yuffie roared - well, not quite roared, but screamed - and lunged for Selphie. Rolling off Francis, Selphie rolled over to Cloud, attaching to his arm, leaving Yuffie to deal with the VERY hungry Francis. Some screamed echoed around.  
  
"HIYA!" Selphie screamed in Cloud's face. As uncomfortable as he was, Cloud managed to even acknowledge the girl indeed had a -little- sanity in her, though very little. Because of this, he managed to mutter out a hello and stared at Yuffie who being devoured alive by Francis. "Nice pet." Selphie beamed at what she considered a compliment, not even noticing the sarcasm dripping like ice from his voice. "Isn't he the greatest pet ever, Francis, he is?" Selphie breathed out dreamily. This caused Cloud to get up and walk away.  
  
By now, Squall had awoken from his slumber. He soon followed after Cloud, wanting a talk with him. 'No one makes me pass out. NO ONE- I don't care even if it's Hades himself. Darn that Cloud.' He thought. Bolting off in Cloud's direction, Squall found himself lost after awhile. This island was so crazy, he'd kill it soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned sharply, bumping into Cloud. The force knocked the two over, and they laid there for some time, Squall on top of Cloud.  
  
--  
  
Back at camp, Wakka and Tidus were battling Francis. The crocodile proved to be a worthy opponent against the two. Selphie cheered everyone on - including Francis. Yuffie had barely been rescued by Kairi; who, being a tortured young female herself, understood the problems of the ninja.  
  
"I'm sorry. They just don't understand, don't they?" Kairi gave a comforting pat on Yuffie's shoulder. The ninja woman nodded, crossing her bloody, bitten, torn arms. "I know! It's so annoying. I just want HIM..." Yuffie gestured to Riku as painlessly as possible. Kairi nodded. "I know...I keep having this weird dream about this guy. He looks young and so scary and strong..." Yuffie stared at Kairi and in turn gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, hoping she hadn't lost sanity due to the curse.  
  
It began to rain. Lightning struck Kairi's hair once again. For once, she did not scream. The true damage went to Yuffie, who was already battered and torn. She, instead, screamed very loudly, nearly shattering Kairi's eardrums. The screams made Wakka and Tidus turn, Francis flee, and Selphie laugh evilly. As for Sora and Riku...let's say they were in another world called "making out as fast and pleasurable as possible in the tent before anyone else comes in."  
  
--  
  
As the rain fell, Squall came to his sense and got off Cloud. The blond-haired human had been waiting all the while. Truth to be told, he didn't really care what Squall did to him. The two stood and gave blank looks at each other for awhile. After awhile, Squall frowned, ready to actually speak something sensible for once. Before he was able, Cloud turned and walked away to an unknown destination. Squall followed. Now the two were suddenly a nice pair, who suddenly became best friends.  
  
--  
  
Nightfall soon came upon the island. The last camping night was decided to be stretched until everyone was gathered - and then - and only then - would they go back to the main island. Sora and Riku had claimed the tent back at camp, determined to do something they enjoyed, and something they could do and take their time, without being interrupted.  
  
Kairi had "fallen asleep", and in other words, this meant she was in a coma. Francis had returned and had decided to practice a few tennis shots with her. Kairi was the tennis ball, and the tree was a good place to bounce her off of. Why on earth he hadn't targeted Yuffie, however, will remain a mystery. Unless you know the evilness of the curse, that is.  
  
Tidus had finally persuaded Wakka to talk to Yuffie. The two turned out to be a nice couple for the time being. Wakka had some sudden magic powers and healed Yuffie. He had healed all he could except her mentally disturbed broken heart. Never would she forgive Sora, she vowed. Never, unless Riku dumped him. Then again, if Riku would go with anyone else, save her, she would never forgive them either. Anyways, the trio were now good friends. Tidus had yet to find a nice "pairing" set for him, and he wasn't really interested. Francis was cute...yes, Francis was cute. Francis didn't seem so crocodilicious lately, though. Francis seemed more...human.  
  
A sound that rivaled a loud explosion during a war erupted from the tent. Everyone whipped their head that way (except for Francis and Kairi). Some curses were screamed at one another between the two humans within the tent. Some pillow-fighting noises came forth, and soon pillows themselves were thrown out from the tent. "DARNIT SORA!" A few whumps, some moaning, and rustling came afterwards, and after that some much wanted silence.  
  
And somewhere deep in the island sat Cloud and Squall, leaning against each other, asleep.  
  
--  
  
Score: Infinity to seven. 


	9. The One Winged Angel is not a dream!

O_o Okay. I know I've been late in updating. If you haven't noticed, one of my fictions were deleted. x_X And we all know that means you get held up from updating and stuff. o_o Also, the site was sort of...sluggish for awhile. It's working quite quickly right now; although it's somewhat late at night, I WILL UPDATE! :D  
  
Note 1: I -was- starting KH again in expert for a walkthrough...but I got .hack/mutation game. 8D So I will play that instead. Heheheh. Did you know Elk sounds girly? O_o...I love S-*random sneeze* ...shoes?  
  
Note 2: Anything you want from me in this ficcy? I can add a character or...well, not really a lemon. XD But...I can try a pairing! Make sure it's something unusual. Like...I don't know...Tidus and Cid? *is joking with the Cid part*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Blinking his eyes awake, Cloud found himself listening to an annoying snoring sound. Turning, he glanced at Squall, who was sound asleep. After a moment of twitching, he silently grabbed his cloak, took it off, and started choking Squall with it. Amazingly, Squall didn't wake. He shoved Cloud down and lay on top of him, sleeping peacefully - and quietly - now. To be honest, Cloud was...disturbed, in the least.  
  
--  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I don't know. You check!"  
  
"No way I'm checking over there, ya?!"  
  
"You're still a sissy! GO CHECK!"  
  
"Never! Ya' go check it yourself!"  
  
"I don't have to! Make me you--"  
  
THUNK. Amidst the argument, Tidus had been hit in the head with a brick by Wakka. Although Wakka had the courage to beat stuffings out of Tidus, he was, in no way, prepared to gather everyone at camp.  
  
"You can get them, Tidus. I think I'll just go find some breakfast." He wandered off, leaving Tidus to lie half dead on the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
The two boys refused to enter Yuffie and Kairi's shared tent.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, back at camp!  
  
--  
  
Pretending to be pro-wrestlers were the almighty Riku and the tiny Sora!  
  
Riku takes dominance and wrestles Sora to the ground, pinning him! He then unleashes the formidable tickle attack! Sora squeals and counter-attacks with a kick and a kiss! Both participants struggle for tongue dominance as they continue to wrestle in the tent! An abrupt misfortunate has happened - Riku bit his tongue!  
  
"OW DAMMIT!" Riku shrieked, holding his right cheek. "Mf s'hung, mih slung!"  
  
"Your what?!?" Sora examined Riku carefully, glancing through his eyes and through his ears. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Nuh! Mah hung!"  
  
"Your hung? You hung what?!?"  
  
Riku coughed, twitching violently with annoyance. "MY TONGUE! I BIT MY DAMNED TONGUE, SORA!"  
  
"I never knew your tongue was damned, Riku. I'm sorry..." Sora hugged Riku, giving him a comforting pat on the back. He was suddenly forced down.  
  
"I'll get your tongue!"  
  
And so the battle begins!  
  
--  
  
Asleep in her tent, the Great Ninja Yuffie laid. "Riiiiiiiiikkkkkuuuu...!!!!! Come to me, baby!" She hugged her pillow tightly and it exploded feathers. Now, Yuffie held a broken pillow cover and some feathers in her arms.  
  
Francis crept in, having specific instructions from Selphie to sabotage Yuffie's tent. '"Remember, Francis!" Selphie pointed to the chart. "We are going to make sure Riku and Sora stay together! Got it?"' Francis remembered every word, including the promise of eating Yuffie later.  
  
With utmost caution, he dumped the pail of honey on Yuffie, and brushed feathers onto her with his tail. Then, he poured the pail of red ants, and left the tent.  
  
--  
  
Squall hadn't moved for at least an hour. It had to be an hour. "It has to be an hour." Cloud spoke his first words in the longest while.  
  
"What's an hour?" Squall pushed himself up, finding himself atop of Cloud again. "What're you doing down there?"  
  
Cloud growled. "Get. Off."  
  
Seeing as Squall wasn't getting off, Cloud kneed him, shoving him off. "You had to have laid on me like a zombie for an hour. What were you dreaming of? You were all..." Cloud trailed off, having a color of red.  
  
"All what?! Why are you hitting me?!?!? Do you hate me or something?!" Squall grabbed Cloud, shaking him like a maraca. "Answer me! Stop acting like the dead!"  
  
Unable to respond verbally or physically to Squall, Cloud did the only thing he could: faint.  
  
"Oops."  
  
--  
  
"What a lovely day!" Kairi had been rested and healed. She felt terrific! She admired herself in the cursed mirror and gave a lovely smile. "Today is the day I will meet him!" She promised herself, unaware that today was the day he would meet her.  
  
--  
  
The One Winged Angel (hint hint) was trudging blindly through the island our dying campers were on. "I can't believe I was sent here." He swore violently and chopped down some trees. There he saw Tidus, laying on the ground, alone. Raising a brow, he strolled over.  
  
"You poor fellow." He muttered, noticing the obviously brick mark printed on Tidus's face. "What happened to you?"  
  
"This crazy psycho hit me with a brick! You've GOT to save me...hey where'd you get that dress? I've been looking for one of those!" Tidus literally screamed out, beaming with joy. Until the One-Winged Angel knocked him unconscious with the same brick Wakka had.  
  
"Ignorant human. This is not a dress. It is...A ROBE!"  
  
--  
  
All activity on the island stopped for a few moments as they heard the shout of "A ROBE!!!!!" echo across the skies. Then they returned to their previous fun.  
  
--  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Not on your life!"  
  
"Aerith!"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"I'm saying Aerith is behind you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's that?"  
  
"Ahem!" The green-eyed girl coughed. "You wouldn't happen to know where my beloved Kairi is, would you?"  
  
Sora and Riku stared at Aeirth with blank expression. "Beloved?" They simultaneously echoed.  
  
"Yes, my beloved Kairi. I've been fascinated with her ever since Ansem gave me this picture!" Aerith handed them both a picture of Kairi in a swimsuit, showing off fake buck-teeth. They both grimaced.  
  
"It's really cool!" Sora shouted randomly. Riku stared at him in wonder. "Well..." He trailed off when Sora gave him a look.  
  
Aerith squealed. "Oh yeah, I know! Where's she?!?"  
  
"Down the hall and to the left!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Aerith ran out of the tent, squealing. She ran to the left and disappeared through the forestry.  
  
Riku poked Sora. "Hey, Sora...you know, there is no 'hall'." Sora simply grinned. "I know! She won't know, right?" Riku chuckled and poured some Hershey's Kisses on Sora's head.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
--  
  
After several hours, it was now late, late night. It was past midnight. Everyone had returned to camp and had their belongings. The only one missing was Yuffie. Her tent was still up and everyone had to wonder what was going on.  
  
Upon approaching Yuffie's tent, Selphie giggled madly. She opened the tent to reveal...a skeleton. She screamed loudly. "AH!" All eyes turned to her, and all feet rushed to the tent entrance (as well as the bodies) to see what was making Selphie's scream. There lay Francis's skeleton and bones.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! NO!!! NOOOOO! FRANCIS!" Selphie screamed and dived onto pile of stinky bones. "FRANCIS! NO!" Kairi pulled her back and gave her a comforting hug. "Shh, it's okay...I'm sure Francis is in a better place." Selphie sobbed into Kairi's shoulder. The tears burned Kairi badly, causing Kairi to start crying and screaming too. Both were bound and dragged to row-boats, where they were taking to Destiny Islands.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched the group land on Destiny Islands. They secretly plotted tricks of all sorts.  
  
And the One-Winged Angel was no longer present so long as Kairi was awake.  
  
--  
  
Score: Infinity to nine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
O_o Okay. I know this chapter was sort of confusing and weird. It was late, hey, my skill died. :D Just a question. Should I make one of those modern KH fics? You know; they all are in school and stuff? =D Hehehehheeh. 


End file.
